Dripping Wings
by The Human Kalei-doscope
Summary: Otto Octavius follows someone home one night. Someone he was foolish to have let go. Bout time Doc Ock gome some ficcage here. XD


bTitle:/b Dripping Wings

bFandom:/b The Spectacular Spider-Man (animated series)

bWord Count:/b 842

bAuthor/Artist:/b Emo_Hazard/Jeklyn-Hyde

bPairing/Characters:/b Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavious.

bRating:/b PG for a suggestive situation.

bSummary:/b Otto Octavius follows someone home one night. Someone he was foolish to have let go...

bDisclaimer/claimer:/bSpidey and Co. © Stan the Man Lee and Steve Ditko. I own nothing. Savy?

Mary Alice Anders looked up into the New York skyline, expecting to see something there, but unsure of what. She chided herself for being so foolish and continued on into the masses of people who inhabited the city. It would be near impossible for anyone to single out a person in this amoeba of humanity.

Except for Otto Octavius.

With great care he scaled the buildings as he followed Mary Alice home. It was something he did as often as his schemes permitted. He wanted to make sure she was safe and unharmed. Ney, he needed to make sure of it. Otto was her guardian angel, even if she didn't want him.

i"Mary Alice..."/i her name was like soft bells to Otto. He could remember all those years ago. Only now it seemed more like a lifetime ago. A life barely lived.

He was a young scientist working at Oscorp. Fresh out of college, the world was Otto's oyster. Every big name cooperation was vying for his employee. But Otto chose Oscorp. The less pressure that was on the poor man, the better. One day, he was lucky enough to bump into a fellow Oscorp scientist. She was perhaps the only person besides his mother to treat him with kindness.

Mary Alice Anders. She was his saving angel.

They began dating not long after that meeting. In time, Otto had purposed marriage to Mary Alice; and she accepted it without a second thought. But he had told his beloved mother, she would have none of it. It wasn't until later that Otto realized she was against the match because she never wanted anyone else in her sons life but herself.

It tore Otto apart to make the choice between his mothers approval and the woman he so loved. In the end, he chose his mother. Mary Alice was gone from his life, leaving him more timid and weak than before.

Then Otto had learned that his mother was being courted by a librarian. This discovery filled him with a rage like nothing he had felt before. He stormed back to his childhood home and demanded to know why. Why he was not allowed happiness while his mother was exercising this hypocrisy. It was the first and last time he had ever yelled at his mother.

The next day she was dead of a heart attack.

And Otto Gunther Octavius was alone.

Otto didn't mind when it began to rain. He didn't mind the chill in his bones nore the great wind that threatened to blow him off the buildings he lept over. Mary Alice was almost home, and he would see to it that she made it there safely.

She was only a few blocks away from her apartment building. So far so good. Otto remembered how many times they two had walked back and forth along these streets. Always going to her place but never his. Otto remembered holding her hand as they walked, being brave enough to kiss her good night as they parted ways. It burned in his core when he recalled that night when they laid together and had come to know each other in the ancient sense.

Otto clutched his chest, the very thought causing him pain. He closed his eyes and fought back the stinging tears. It was in that one moment that he heard Mary Alice scream for help.

Otto dove down into the crowd, not caring for any who might witness this. He landed with a crushing thud in front of the men who dared assault his Mary Alice. The men froze in fear at the imposing villain before them.

"Leave this woman in peace," Otto began, speaking clearly and menacingly. "And I wont end your pathetic lives right here and now."

The men nodded and sped off in the other direction, knocking over a few people as the fled. Mary Alice stood in shock and awe at who had rescued her. She had definitely expected another multi-limbed themed man as her knight. Otto looked right into her eyes, seeing the fear in them. She didn't run, but looked into his own goggled eyes, possibly trying to find a shred of the man she had loved before.

"Go home, woman." Otto said coldly. The lightning illuminated the city even more, making it seem that for one fleeting second that Otto and Mary Alice were the only two in entire city. "Lock your door stay safe."

"Otto..." she said weakly as the man she knew as Doctor Octopus climbed the side of a building and vanished.

Later that night, Doctor Octopus paced in his make shift layer. He was angry at his weakness. No matter what, he would never be free of the wants and longings of the weakling he once was.

Companionship. Love. A confidant. He could never have them.

Doctor Octopus needed nothing more than his beautiful creations for goals. And nothing would stop him from avenging himself on this cold, cruel world.

Nothing...


End file.
